


The Snake Scene

by HayashiYuri



Series: Thor Ragnarok BTS (headcanon by Yuri) [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki you little shit, Thor Ragnarok SPOILERS, kid!Thor, kid!loki, the snake scene explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayashiYuri/pseuds/HayashiYuri
Summary: My take on the snake scene as explained by Thor.





	The Snake Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. I might come back for some major edits but here's a quick drabble (or just ramblings, really).

Even at a tender age of 8, Thor was a warrior child, through and through. He fought, he wrestled, and he celebrated his victory. No one in Asgard could deny that Thor will become their perfect future warrior-king.

Loki, on the other hand, was not. Few months younger than Thor, the intelligent 8-year-old was already proficient in mid-class seidr, be it illusions, alchemy or shapeshifting. While Loki did not fit in the warrior society of Asgard, every Asgardian agreed that the second prince will make a marvelous advisor.

Until Loki reminded them of his title, Trickster God.

…

Thor had a profound love of snakes. He found one when he was 4 years old, begged Odin to let him keep his pet and named it Jormundr. On his 7th birthday, his beloved pet snake was dead. He cried for days and weeks, causing Asgard to face one of their worst flood in millennia. Odin was frustrated with the flood, Frigga was upset at Thor, and Loki was annoyingly cheerful.

On hindsight, he should have suspected Loki. But then, he really was not the brightest tool in the shed.

So when he saw a beautiful green snake lounging on Loki’s window during his 8th birthday celebration, he could not help himself but ran and hugged the snake close to his chest. He thought it was a present to him from Loki, and was tearing up at his brother’s thoughtfulness.

Until the snake turned into Loki who stabbed his arm.

Loki did not apologise for his actions, he claimed that Thor squeeze his chest too tight causing him to have a breathing problem. _My chest hurts you thoughtless oaf!_ Like all their arguments, Thor (and Loki) refused to admit their mistakes and pointed their fingers at the other instead. Thor finger-stabbed Loki, accusing him for luring his unsuspecting and innocent _(Loki: hah!)_ older brother just to play a trick on him. Loki, annoyed at the accusation and had not earned his Silvertongue title at that point, decided to just stabbed Thor again, hoping to shut him up. _Why the bloody hell did you stab me? AGAIN!?_

Their shenanigans were interrupted by Frigga, who came to check out the commotion, and was extremely unhappy at the amount of blood staining her beautiful rug.


End file.
